


May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour

by envyfangirl



Series: Harry Potter and The Hunger Games [1]
Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Now You See Me (Movies), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Character Death, Crossover, Gen, Graphic Description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 41
Words: 20,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/envyfangirl/pseuds/envyfangirl
Summary: "Welcome, welcome! The time has come to select one courageous young man and woman for the honour of representing their District in the hundredth annual Hunger Games.In this year's Quarter Quell there is no limit to age, and everyone young and old are back in the running."





	1. Beatrice Prior and Jack Wilder

**Author's Note:**

> The first 12 chapter are intros of the characters in their respective Districts.
> 
> The 13th chapter is the Reaping.
> 
> After that, the Games will begin.
> 
>  
> 
> I made this with the help of the Hunger Games Simulator by Brantsteele

**District 12 - Coal**

 

Beatrice made her way back to the Seam. She walked the bleak streets with her head bowed. Therefore she didn’t see the person in front of her until they collided. Beatrice stumbled to the ground.

“Here, let me help you up.”

Two strong hands hoisted her back to her feet. Beatrice looked up into brown eyes of a boy who couldn’t be much older than she.

“Oh, you’re covered in coal dust.” He brushed the soot off her clothes.

“Thank you,” she said belatedly. “And sorry. I wasn’t paying attention.”

She received a cheeky grin in reply. “No problem.” He started walking again. “You take care now.”

Beatrice hurried on home after that.

————

Jack skimmed through the wallet he’d taken from the girl. Nothing. Jack groaned. “Great.” He tossed the wallet aside and stuck his hands in his pockets.

He made his way over to the Hob. He still had a few other things he could pawn. Mostly trinkets he stole from the richer people of District 12. They had no business at the Hob, so there was no worry that he’d get caught.

Just one more year and he could work in the mines. He could start earning some real money.


	2. Hermione Granger and David Nolan

**District 11 - Agriculture**

 

Hermione was in the field, harvesting the corn. Her stomach grumbled as all the food passed through her hands. She glanced around her. It would be so easy to put one of them in her pocket.

A yell further down startled her. She looked up. One of the other harvesters had tried what she was thinking. He was beat down again and again by the Peacekeepers. Everyone who’d stopped working quickly started again when another Peacekeeper threatened to do the same to them.

Hermione lowered her head and continued picking corn.

————

David ploughed the field. His shoulders screamed at the strain. He gritted his teeth and ploughed on.

The field was just harvested, and now had to be prepared for the next seeds to be sown. He heard a commotion further ahead, but he didn’t try to listen to it. If he did, he might do something noble and foolhardy.

Instead he went to plough the next piece of earth.


	3. Merritt McKinney and Cho Chang

**District 10 - Livestock**

 

Merritt tread carefully. He had a lasso in one hand. His eyes were fixed on the ox he was trying to rope. He swung the rope over his head, before he released it forward. The loop wound itself around the ox’s head. The beast mooed and tried to make a run for it.  

However Merritt tightened the loop and applied just enough pressure to keep the beast on a leash.

“Whoohoo, that’s what I’m talking about. Now come here, you big lumbering hamburger.”

————

Cho sat on a low stool, milking one of the goats. Her long hair was tied up to keep it away from her face. The goat meanwhile chewed some hay and stood perfectly still. Its tail swished around.

Cho looked out at the vast open space. The cattle was spread over different fields, with the chickens walking around freely. She paused for a moment to rub at her face. She would be glad when this day was over.


	4. Draco Malfoy and Emma Swan

**District 9 - Grain**

 

Draco used his sickle to cut the seed heads off and threw it in a sack to be dried. There was perspiration on his forehead. He wiped it away impatiently, wishing he hadn’t forgotten his hat at home. The sun was shining at its fullest and there still was a long way ahead.

He glanced around and spotted his mother’s long hair amidst a few lanes away from him. She was busy closing one of the sacks that had been filled to the brim. She looked over her shoulder and shot him a smile. Draco smiled back and continued to work.

————

Emma slashed her scythe to cut down the grain. Her blond hair was tied in a ponytail and a hat covered her head. Her hands hoisted the scythe again and she lashed out again. Her muscles flexed with each move she made.

She stopped and leaned on her scythe for a moment. She stared into the distance. In the corner of her eye she saw movement. She turned and saw a young boy run past. He looked about ten years old. Emma’s heart gave a twinge. The child she gave up had to be around ten by now.

Emma shook herself out of those thoughts and picked up her scythe again.


	5. Rumplestilskin and Lula May

**District 8 - Textiles**

 

Rumplestilskin sat at his spinning wheel and spun wool into sturdy thread. He rotated the wheel and twisted the fibres in his other hand. He always felt a calm settle over him as he sat at his wheel. As if all the world had vanished. 

The spun thread landed in a basket. Once there was enough he cut of the thread and put the basket out so it could be picked up and carried away to the next stop.

————

Lula threaded the her needle with one eye pinched.

“There!” she exclaimed. “Got you.”

She then resumed sowing the fabric into something wearable. All the while she hummed.

All around her were the sounds of labour. Lula paid none of them any heed, solely focussed on her own work. A Peacekeeper passed by her without even glancing at her. Once he’d gone Lula looked up. When she saw his retreating back she surreptitiously pocketed a needle, before she made her next stitch.


	6. Snow White and Harry Potter

**District 7 - Lumber**

 

Snow swung her axe at the tree. She swung it again and again until she heard the familiar creak of a tree about to fall. 

“Timber!” she yelled in warning as the tree began to topple.

Snow rolled her shoulders even as she moved on to the next tree on her list. The others would put the fallen tree on a cart and pull it away. She surveyed the next tree, glancing up to top. She heard the birds fly overhead, singing a gentle song. She couldn’t help her smile.

She shook herself. Now was not the time. She raised her axe once more.

————

Harry climbed all the way to the top. Higher and higher, where the Peacekeepers couldn’t follow. Up here, he was safe from everything. From the Peacekeepers, from his horrible family, from Panem.

If only he could leave. He watched the birds fly away. He wished he could follow.


	7. Ginny Weasley and Killian Jones

**District 6 - Transportation**

 

Ginny scowled as the engine kept hissing. She fixed that bloody thing three times already. Why wouldn’t it just stay fixed?

“Are you almost done there, ginger?”

Ginny turned her scowl from the engine to the conductor. She pointed her wrench at him.

“Watch it. you. Or this’ll come flying at your head again.”

“Of course, ginger.”

“And it’s Ginny!”

————

Killian grinned at the little spitfire. She got her temper from her mother. He had three of her brothers working under him as well, but none of them so fiery as she.

Killian moved along the train, checking up on the rest of the crew. He saw a group hanging around one of the wagons, trying to be stealthy, and failing. The conductor moved in and threw his arms over two of the men.

“And what’s going on here, lads? Surely nothing to do with morphling, eh?”

The men jumped at his arrival and scattered, leaving the deed undone.

Killian kept his eyes on them. Damned addicts.


	8. Eric and Regina Mills

**District 5 - Power**

 

Eric walked across the perimeter, keeping a close eye on everything. His face was hard, and no one dared to cross him. Whenever he met someone coming his way he could see the fear take hold of them.

He saw two workers walk his way, before they stopped. Eric smirked and continued on walking. The workers turned and quickly disappeared through a different corridor.

He had to stop himself from laughing out loud.

————

Regina sat at her desk. She looked over the data collected from the different plants. Her pen tapped against the paper. The solar plant didn’t reach the quota on time. The nuclear plant didn’t make any more than usual. And the electric plant was actually producing less.

Annoying little bugs. Didn’t they realise how important their work was to the Capitol? To the entire Nation? Without them, no one had power.

Regina glared at the numbers. She turned from the numbers to the one decoration on her desk. Her face immediately softened. Her perfect little Henry smiled back at her.


	9. Will and Luna Lovegood

**District 4 - Fishing**

 

Will pulled the net back onto the boat, filled with dozens squirming fish. They were thrown into the hold. Will sighed and looked out at the water. The sun made the surface sparkle. It was a very pretty picture. 

With a sigh, Will sat down on the edge of the boat. His feet dangled in the water. He could feel strands of seaweed tickling his skin.

He toyed with the piece of rope he held, trying to keep his mind off worrying matter, and failing. The Reaping was almost upon them.

————

Luna hopped onto the shore, tying the lines to the bank. Her hands worked nimbly on the lines. Strands of her hair fell into her face, but she left them there. If they wanted to hang closer to her, who was she to stop them?

Her hands hovered over a seashell on the bank. She picked it up and turned it around. It was a very beautiful shell, white with blue lines. She would take it home and give it to her father. It could be a good item to trap Nargles.

Perhaps he could tell her if it was already occupied by other creatures.


	10. Henley Reeves and Tobias Eaton

**District 3 - General electronics**

 

Henley’s hands moved swiftly as she disassembled the broken transit radio. Her nose twitched as she sought out the problem. Ah, there it is.

A strand of hair fell into her eyes and she blew it away. She checked the drawer next to her. No. The one below that one? Also no. 

“Hey Tobias, could you hand me a new cable? I’m all out.”

“Sure. Ow!”

Henley startled and looked up. “What—?”

Tobias shook his hand to get the feeling away.

“That’s the fourth time I got shocked today.”

Henley laughed. “Aww, poor boy.”

————

Tobias glared at her. “Careful now. Or you might find yourself on the receiving end of a knife flying your way.” Even as he taunted her, he searched for the cable she needed.

The redhead merely scoffed. “As if you would dare to hit me.”

“You wanna try it out, then? See who chickens out first.” He had no doubt she wouldn’t chicken out. But she was wrong that he wouldn’t hurt her. Maybe he would let the knife cut some of those red locks off.

Tobias grinned at the image.


	11. Jeanine Matthews and Dylan Rhodes

**District 2 - Masonry, weaponry**

 

Jeanine walked through the streets, her jacket placed like a cape on her shoulders. She walked with the confident air of the untouched. She was sure of her place in the District. She oversaw the training of the Peacekeepers, and she created and improved their training schedules.

She also created training schedules for those young ones who wanted to try their luck in the Games. She provided the tools and the teachers for those in need for them.

Jeanine ignored everyone as she entered her building.

————

Dylan was in the middle of training. He had plans. He was going to be a Peacekeeper and finally leave. First District 2, and once he had the right tools, Panem entirely.

All he had to do was complete training. He was almost there.

He began training when he was young. Back then he wanted to compete in the Games, win eternal glory, but after some time, he realised it just wasn’t worth it. Even after the Games, there was constant surveillance. Eyes on everything he’d do, and every year he’d have to coach the next two Tributes.

He’d much rather disappear.


	12. Christina and J. Daniel Atlas

**District 1 - Luxury goods**

 

Christina put the finishing touches to the wig she created. This one was orange streaked with yellow and white butterflies. A bit garish for her taste, but it’s what the Capitol wanted. So that’s what they received.

She pushed the wig to the side and leaned her elbows on the table. She huffed out a plume of air. She was bored. She needed some action.

She glanced out of her window. Outside she saw the Careers training for the Games they weren’t supposed to be training for. She scoffed. As if anyone paid any heed to rules.

She twirled a feather around in her hand. What if she competed in the Games? That would certainly be action-filled, no doubt about it.

————

J. Daniel Atlas sprayed a whiff of perfume on his wrist and smelled it. Not unpleasant. Sweet, soft. A little bit spicy. Not bad at all.

“Well, I suppose some people might find this tolerable.”

He rubbed both wrists together.

He stoppered the perfume and wrote the ingredients and how-to on a sheet of paper. He wrote quickly and tore off the instructions. He put those along with the bottle in a bag and sealed them in.

He heard screaming outside and paused momentarily. Then he shook his head in annoyance. Stupid Careers. What imbecile would compete in the Games? That was a sure way to get yourself killed.


	13. The Reaping

“Welcome, welcome! The time has come to select one courageous young man and woman for the honour of representing their District in the hundredth annual Hunger Games.”

“In this year’s Quarter Quell there is no limit to age, and everyone young and old are back in the running.”

 

**District 12**

“As always, ladies first.”

A manicured hand fished around in the bowl, which was filled with more sheets than ever. As soon as she took hold of a piece of paper she withdrew her hand and tore it open.

“The female Tribute of District 12 is… Beatrice Prior.”

Beatrice felt like her knees would buckle beneath her. A shudder propelled her forward. Her knees felt weak, but they held her weight. She arrived at the stage and stood next to her escort.

“And now, the boys!”

This time she plucked out the first note she came across.

“Jack Wilder!”

Jack closed his eyes and drew out a soft curse word between his breaths. He sighed and moved to join Beatrice on the stage. He looked sideways at both the escort and Beatrice, before turning his eyes to the crowd of District 12.

Both Tributes knew they would most likely never see them again.

 

**District 11**

Hermione shivered as she stood in the square. She just knew something bad would happen.

“The female Tribute of District 11 is Hermione Granger.”

She almost sobbed. Even with all the extra people, it had to be her. She moved to the stage as slowly as she dared, taking in the sights and sounds one last time.

David watched the girl make her way to the front. It was a cruel sport to make children fight and kill in the Games. He watched as Hermione’s wild brown hair danced in the wind. So young. Too young.

“David,” someone hissed.

David startled. “What?” He was pushed forward.

“It’s you.”

David looked from their face back to Hermione’s scared face and his heart broke.

Oh, no.

 

**District 10**

Merritt waited impatiently for the name of their Tributes. He had to go back to the animals. One of the horses needed a new shoe.

“Our first Tribute… Cho Chang.”

Merritt spotted the raven haired girl leave her place amongst the others to take her new place on the stage. She didn’t look like a fighter. Guess District 10 would be stuck once again without a Victor.

“Merritt McKinney!”

Merritt let out a laugh, while at the same time cursing karma. That little bitch was going to get him killed.

 

**District 9**

Emma had her arms crossed over her chest. Her fingers tapped out a fast beat as she waited. She glanced around at people she might want to be their Tributes. Those that actually had a chance at winning.

“Our female Tribute for this year is… Emma Swan.”

That cut her musing short.

“Oh, come on!” she griped.

With a frustrated growl she stomped her way to they stage. Once there, she didn’t even bother to stand up straight. Let the people in the Capitol see how much she hated them, and their stupid Games.

She glared at the escort as he fumbled for the last piece of paper.

“Our male Tribute… Draco Malfoy.”

Emma heard a woman’s cry as a pale young man made his way to the stage. Emma felt sadness to see him walk up next to her. He tried to be brave, but Emma could tell he was terrified. And rightly so. He most likely wouldn’t be coming back alive.

 

**District 8**

Lula wasn’t worried. This was the last year ever she could get picked. Especially since this was a Quarter Quell. More people, more choices that would not be her.

She hoped it wasn’t her. She didn’t particularly have a bad life. She had a job, her own place. So what if she didn’t have friends or a family? Who needed those anyway?

“Our female Tribute will be represented by… Lula May.”

Lula froze. She couldn’t move. She couldn’t believe it. How, with all the extra names in there, how could she still be chosen? In her last year?!

“Lula.” Something tried to push her forward.

She slapped their hand away.

“I can walk by myself.”

She’d be damned if she didn’t take this in stride. Who knew, she did have a shot at winning, if she played it smart.

She would be the Victor.

Rumplestilskin watched as the girl made her way to the stage. Not a trace of fear could be spotted.

“Our male Tribute will be…Rumplestilskin.”

No… It couldn’t be. Only because of that stupid Quarter Quell rule.

He felt his knees tremble. He had to make his way up. He took a few deep breaths and shuffled to the front. He caught Lula’s eyes, hard eyes, and something in him changed. He didn’t want to be afraid anymore. He would be brave. He would try to win. Scratch that, he would win.

 

**District 7**

Harry waited for their escort to pull the first name. He glanced around the crowd. A lot of people were unhappy. The ones between twelve and eighteen had to be frightened of being picked every year, but the ones past eighteen had been relieved to have made it through. Or so they had thought.

Harry looked down at the ground.

“Our Tributes will be… Mary-Margaret Blanchard.”

Harry spied the woman. She was over-eighteen. Unlucky. At least she had a good chance of winning. She could swing and axe like no one.

“And.. Harry Potter.”

Harry’s head snapped toward the stage. Well, at least the male portion of eighteen-plus wasn’t affected. Still, this spelt trouble for him, he thought even as he made his way over to Snow and their new escort.

 

**District 6**

Killian picked at his nails with the tip of a dagger. He paid the Reaping no heed. He didn’t care either way.

“The female Tribute of District 6 is… Ginny Weasley!”

That caught Killian’s attention. He spotted his little spitfire walking to the front, not even glancing at her mother, who was crying loudly.

Such a shame. He would miss her.

“The male Tribute of District 6 is… Killian Jones.”

Or not. Killian shrugged his jacket on properly. Their last couple of weeks he’d spend with her. He met her eyes. She had the gall to roll hers, though she did shoot him a small smile. He could guess her thoughts.

Figures, but at least it’s you.

 

**District 5**

Regina checked her watch again. Why couldn’t they hurry? She wanted to go home and spend some time with Henry. Maybe go get an ice cream.

“Our female Tribute will be… Regina Mills.”

Regina’s heart skipped a beat. No. It couldn’t be. Her eyes searched for Henry. She found him. His eyes were panicked. She could only imagine hers looked the same. She didn’t want to leave him. She couldn’t leave him. He had no one else.

A hand took hold of her elbow. She yanked it back with force.

“Unhand me, bug,” she hissed.

She started her walk. The closer she got, the harder she had to try to keep her tears at bay. 

“Mom!”

She turned. “Henry.”

He was held back, even as she was almost dragged upon the stage.

She didn’t even hear the name of the other Tribute, until Eric joined her on the stage, looking sullen. She didn’t notice. All she saw was Henry’s face, and the tears streaming down his cheeks.

 

**District 4**

Luna swayed on her spot. She let the events roll past her.

“Luna Lovegood!”

She started out of her reverie. She stared at the front, where their escort waited for her to take to the stage.

Luna floated over to the stage. She waited for the other Tribute to join her. It turned out to be Will. She studied him. He looked nervous. A slight tremble shook his body. Luna turned her eyes back to the crowd, but she didn’t see any of them. Her thoughts were on the Arena. She hoped she could find the Crumple-Horned Snorkack there.

 

**District 3**

Henley waited for the names to be called. She ignored the welcome speech. She’d heard it too many times now to care for it. She scanned the boys’ side until she found Four. He was looking at her as well, and gave her a wink. Henley merely rolled her eyes. Boys…

“Our Tribute for this year’s Hunger Games will be… Henley Reeves.”

Henley showed no external sign of surprise or fear. She walked calmly toward the stage, her best showman smile on. And she waited.

“And… Tobias Eaton.”

Henley had to bite back her laugh. Of course it had to be him.

He made his way to the stage, taking the steps two at a time. He stood beside her, a smile on his face. As grim as things were, at least there weren’t alone.

 

**District 2**

Dylan leaned against the wall as he waited for the names to get called. He wondered which suckers would go and die for honour and prestige.

“The female Tribute for District 2 is… Jeanine Matthews.”

Dylan didn’t bother surpassing a smirk as he saw the self-proclaimed boss’s expression, before she schooled her features blank. She walked on the stage with all the dignity she could muster, which was quite a lot.

Now the last name and they could all go home, except for Jeanine and—

“Dylan Rhodes.”

Dylan closed his eyes. And him. So be it. At least he got to leave the District.

 

**District 1**

Christina watched the proceedings with half an eye. Instead she let her attention wander over the crowd. There were a lot who decorated themselves with their own creations. She herself hadn’t bothered.

She didn’t care how the Capitol saw her if she was chosen.

“Our female Tribute shall be…”

Christina crossed her fingers.

“Christina.”

She looked up. She didn’t know if she had been waiting for that or not. Whatever the case, she made her way to the front.

There she stood, without decorations, for the male Tribute to join her.

“Our male Tribute…”

Christina refrained from rolling her eyes. Why all the suspense?

“Daniel Atlas.”

Christina almost groaned on national television. Oh, no, why him?

Daniel made it onto the stage, taller than her by four inches, an arrogant smirk on his face. But something didn’t add up. His eyes. They didn’t boost his confidence the way the rest of his posture did. 

Christina put him out of her mind. She had more important things to think about.

Like winning the Games.


	14. The Bloodbath

The Cornucopia stood in the middle, all of the Tributes surrounding it. It was filled with weapons, backpacks, food. Everything they needed to survive and kill. To get there, however, they had to wade through thigh deep water. Away from the Cornucopia, the water’s depth lessened until it ended in a beach that led into the trees.

As the Tributes stood on their podiums, the horn sounded. Immediately, the Tributes sprang to action.

Four was the first one at the Cornucopia, followed closely by Lula. He grabbed a jar of fishing bait, while Lula grabbed a trident. They shared at look, before they got out of the killing area. They went opposite directions, not once looking back.

Snow didn’t even try for the Cornucopia, instead she tore off in the complete opposite direction. She was followed by Harry, Draco, and Rumplestilskin. Once they hit the forest edge they went separate ways and disappeared.

Emma arrived at the Cornucopia and grabbed a spear. She felt the weight of it in her hands. It felt sturdy. Good. She looked around her. All her enemies were spread very thin. She could throw her spear at one of them, but then she’d lose her only weapon.

She wouldn’t risk it. She took her weapon and she too, took refuse between the trees.

Danny had been frozen for a while, but then he took back his control. He jumped off his podium and got away from there. He spotted a flash of red as Henley disappeared between the trees. He went after her.

Eric went toward the trees as well, followed by Hook and Cho. Jack also felt more for flight than fight and was gone as quick as a bunny.

Christina, however, tried her luck. She snagged a backpack, not realising it was completely empty.

Ginny ran. She darted through the trees. She dodged roots and stones and fallen trees. She needed to get away. The first day was always a massacre, and she wanted nothing to do with it. Better safe than dead.

Will chose to run as well. He jumped into the water and splashed his way to freedom.

Jeanine found a backpack full of camping equipment. She looked around her in case others noticed. No one did. She hoisted the bag on her back and left as quickly as she could.

Hermione couldn’t even look at the centre. She was thankful she hadn’t jumped off before the horn sounded. But now that it had, she couldn’t move. Yet she had to. There were still people here who would kill her if she lingered. She jumped off the podium and left.

Luna ran. She didn’t want to fight anyone. She’d rather be home with her father than be here. She pushed herself through bushes and brambles, the twigs scratching at her face. Still, she kept running.

Dylan looked at the device he found. He had a hunch what it was, especially considering there was a remote along with it. He threw the box toward his opponents. It landed near their feet with a soft thud.

Regina and David, who had just grabbed their own items, turned to the device, just as Dylan flipped the switch. The explosion that followed blew them both away. With a smirk, Dylan dropped the detonator, grabbed a wicked looking blade and disappeared.

The blast threw Regina a good five feet. Her face was blank, save for a small trickle of blood that emerged from the corner of her mouth. Her death was instantaneous. She would never see Henry again.

David wasn’t that lucky. He hadn’t been that close to the explosives, but still too close for comfort. A piece of shrapnel pierced his stomach. He was slowly bleeding to death. The blood pooled on the ground. It seeped through his fingers as he tried to staunch the bleeding.

He felt his strength leave him. The light in his eyes dimmed. They stared up at the sky, but saw nothing.

Tris held the sickle in her palm. It was a good weight. Small, but lethal. She spotted Merritt not too far away. He was scavenging between the remaining items. Her heart pounded in her chest. Kill or be killed. It was either her or them. She breathed in, then let it out. Then she ran.

She reached Merritt in no time. He turned around and faced her. His eyes widened. Before he could even utter a sound, Tris slashed his throat.


	15. Day 1

Away from the bloodshed at the Cornucopia, Rumplestilskin forced himself to relax. He survived the Bloodbath. He would be fine. He looked around. There were many trees in this area. Many of them bore fruit.

He listened for a moment. He heard none of the others. They must all be occupied elsewhere.

Rumple allowed himself a smile. He moved to the trees and started picking their fruit. He needed to keep his strength up to survive these Games.

————

Emma found the little blonde girl, Luna, sitting on a rock. Emma lifted the spear, intend on running her through. Her hands grew clammy with sweat, her grip slipped.

“Come on, Emma,” she told herself. She gave her best war cry and thrust her spear.

Luna startled and turned around, eyes wide and full of tears.

It halted Emma’s spear. Luna was terrified. Terrified, yet she didn’t utter a sound. Emma couldn’t do it. She couldn’t kill a defenceless, innocent young girl.

She dropped her spear.  She fell to her knees in front of Luna.

Luna still hadn’t moved from her rock.

“I can’t do it,” Emma muttered. “I can’t— I won’t do it. I won’t play their Games.” She looked Luna straight in the eyes. “I won’t kill you,” she vowed.

Luna continued to stare at her, her big eyes shining with wisdom beyond her years. “We won’t get out of here if we don’t kill.”

Emma glared at nothing in particular. She spotted a berry bush off to her left. She squinted at the bush, wondering if she might be right.

She got up and snatched a handful of berries from the branches. She brought them back and showed them to Lula.

“Look, these are Nightlock berries. If we eat them, we’ll be dead in minutes.”

The fear returned to Luna’s eyes. “You— you want us to eat them?”

Emma leaned in close. “No,” she whispered. She stared deep into the little girl’s eyes. “We will pretend to eat them. They don’t want us to kill ourselves. They want us to kill each other. They’ll call off the Games.”

Emma took hold of Luna’s hand and pushed half of the berries on her palm. Luna stared at the little poison berries. Then she looked back at Emma. And nodded.

“On three,” Emma said. “One…”

“Two,” continued Luna, lifting the berries to her mouth.

Emma closed her eyes. “Three.”

She lifted her own berries. They touched her lips, but still no announcement. It had failed. Screw them. She popped the berries in her mouth and swallowed. They tasted sweet going down her throat.

When she opened her eyes she saw juice stains on Luna’s lips. She’d eaten them, too. It was over. They only had a few minutes left.

Emma could feel the tears come to her eyes. She saw them mirrored in Luna’s eyes. Emma tried to smile for her. She took hold of the girl’s hand and rubbed her thumb against her skin.

Luna burst out into sobs. She threw her arms around Emma’s neck. It threw Emma off-guard, it took her a while to return the hug. Emma couldn’t hear Luna’s sobs anymore. Then her eyesight faded away.

She was dying, Emma knew. Still, she hugged the girl to her chest. Same as Luna. Dead because of her. They were both dead because of her.

A tear left Emma’s eye, before she closed them for the last time. Moments after, Luna exhaled her last breath.

————

“What am I doing?” Four muttered to himself.

He sat against the trunk of a tree. With one hand he supported his head, with the other he held the fishing bait.

“I risk my life for this? For this? I must be losing my mind.”

He let his head fall back against the tree.

“Crap.”

————

Harry ran through the woods. He didn’t know where he was going. He just wanted to put as much distance between him and everyone else.

He skidded to a halt as Eric appeared before him. He had no real weapon, but he did carry a heavy tree trunk. It would work as a helluva bludgeon. Harry swallowed.

Eric gave him a grin that showed way too many teeth.

“Well, well. Look what I found. A little bug, just waiting to be squashed.”

“Look, I don’t want any trouble.” Harry slowly backed up again.

“Oh, it’s a little late for that, don’t you think?” Eric took a few large steps toward him. “Trouble already found you.”

“Please, just listen.” Harry eyes widened and he stared at something behind Eric. He pointed. “Watch out!”

Eric turned quickly, raising his bludgeon. Harry took his distraction to bolt the hell away. When Eric turned his attention back, Harry was nowhere to be seen.

“Damn that brat,” Eric hissed. “Don’t worry. I’ll get you sooner or later.”

————

Will paused to catch his breath. He couldn’t seem to get enough hair into his lungs. He gasped for air even as he collapsed on the ground.

Then he heard something. He stopped breathing and listened close. It came from above. He looked up. A parachute.

He couldn’t believe his luck.

He caught the package in his hands. He unwrapped it. He gasped. A hatchet. He had a weapon. He gave a smile. Now, perhaps he stood a chance.

————

The arrow slammed into the tree. Tris smiled even as she knocked another arrow. She took careful aim and loosed another. The arrow hit the tree. Not exactly where she’d aimed, but still.

Since she was the last to leave the Cornucopia, she’d taken her time to scavenge for more weapons she could use. A bow and arrows were perfect. A long range weapon. That way she never even have to get near her enemies.

————

An expletive fell from Lula’s lips as she once again failed to spear a fish on her trident. What was the use of a big kebab-skewer if she couldn’t get it to work? All she managed to do was get soaking wet. And tired. And more hungry.

She lowered the trident. Maybe she should call it a quits. No. One more time. She would try one more time.

————

Hermione walked through the woods. She didn’t like the woods. She’d rather be in the fields than in the woods. She felt… claustrophobic. She saw a monster lurking in every shadow. She heard the creak of footsteps in every breaking twig.

She threaded her hands in her hair. She felt like she were slowly going insane. She held in her hysteria. There was no time for that. She had to keep moving.

She twisted her head so fast, it hurt. She stared into the forest. She heard something. She was sure she heard something. Now that she looked she couldn’t hear nor see anything.

Hermione hugged herself and began to walk again.

————

Henley heard him. He wasn’t subtle. She scooped low to the ground and picked up a heavy-sized rock. Then she waited. She hid the rock behind her back.

She waited.

Then Daniel burst into the clearing. He stopped when he noticed she wasn’t moving.

For a moment they just stared at each other.

Then Daniel raised his hand. Henley got ready to act. But all he did was a pathetic little wave.

“Hi,” he said.

Henley just stared at him. Really?

“I, uhh…” he continued. “I was wondering if… if you wanted to team up?”

“Sure.”

Daniel perked up. “Really?

Henley smiled at him. She shook her head. “No.”

Daniel’s expression fell, right before Henley threw the rock at him. His eyes widened. He ducked and covered his head with his arms.

While Daniel was occupied, Henley ran off. When Daniel removed his arms, he saw she was gone.

————

Jack stopped running. He heard no one follow him. Jack’s shoulders released some tension. He looked around where he stopped. It was a small clearing, a pond in the middle. There was a small sliver of sunlight falling through the trees.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

Jack jumped and swirled around. There, leaning against a tree, almost completely obscured by darkness, stood Hook. He stood quite a bit away, apparently unarmed, but still Jack didn’t trust him.

“Yeah,” he said warily, “it is.”

Hook took a step toward him and Jack unconsciously took a step back. He kept his eyes on Hook the entire time.

“Do I frighten you?”

“No. I just don’t trust you.”

Hook grinned at him. “Clever lad.”

That was all the warning Jack got before a knife came sailing at him. He ducked, turned and ran. He heard Hook’s heavy footfalls behind him.

Jack panicked and took on more speed. He jumped over a log, only to land poorly on his ankle. He winced, but he had no time to stop. He bit through the pain and kept running.

The sounds of pursuit grew dimmer. Jack ducked behind a bush and waited, heart pounding in his chest.

Not long after Hook came rushing past. Jack pushed himself flat to the ground, watching as Hook’s boots passed right by him.

He exhaled the breath he hadn’t even realised he’d been holding. He moved out of the bush and tended to his ankle. It hurt when he moved it. He groaned.

“Great.”

————

Cho started as something dropped to the ground not even a foot away. She quickly turned her head, but it was only an apple. Cho looked up at the trees. All of them were filled with apples. 

The girl smiled. She reached up to the lowest branches and pulled some more from the tree. At least she wouldn’t go hungry.

————

Draco pushed branches out of his way as he manoeuvred through the trees. Suddenly he stopped.

A spear. Which meant people. He looked around furtively, but no one was there.

He moved closer. Surely a Tribute wouldn’t leave their weapon behind?

He picked it up. It was heavy in his hands. Almost too heavy, but without it he was unarmed.

A war cry sounded not so far from where he stood. Draco froze and twirled on the spot, the spear held out in front of him. No one. But as he listened there were sounds of struggle. The other Tributes were fighting.

His hands clenched around the spear shaft. He wasn’t a killer. He wasn’t brave. He turned away from the sound and made to walk away.

Then he heard another cry. It was high-pitched. A girl’s. And she was in pain.

Draco squeezed his eyes shut, before he made up his mind. He turned and ran toward the fight.

————

Ginny was no stranger to unfair odds. She had six older brothers, all larger and stronger than her. As a result, she knew how to fight, and how to fight mean.

She ducked to avoid the swing of Dylan’s dagger aimed at her head.

But she never really fought two against one before.

From her blind side Snow kicked her back. Ginny cried out and fell on her hands and knees. Snow grabbed her hair and yanked her up.

“Kill her,” she demanded of Dylan. Her voice harsh like her grip.

Dylan levelled his dagger to Ginny’s throat, the point just a hair away. He made to plunge the weapon into her, but just then, the point of a spear protruded from his chest. Blood spewed from his mouth and he collapsed.

From behind him, Draco pulled out the spear and pointed it at Snow.

With Snow distracted, Ginny threw her elbow back and hit Snow’s knee. Snow fell with a strangled yell, even as Ginny scrambled back to her feet. She plucked the dagger from Dylan’s dead fingers and launched it through the back of her neck.

Snow gave a last twitch before she bled out.

Ginny pulled the dagger free. She turned her eyes to the Tribute of District 9. Draco still stood there with his spear in attack mode. When he caught her eyes, he seemed to snap out of his. He put his spear upright.

“Thanks for coming to my rescue,” Ginny said.

Draco’s smile was strained even as he nodded his head.

This waved the dagger at him, drops of blood flying off the blade. “This doesn’t mean I won’t kill you if we meet again.”

Draco snorted. “Likewise.”

He stepped back as Ginny did the same. Then they turned and left the battle to go their separate ways.

————

Christina happened upon Jeanine quite by chance. Both women were startled. Jeanine tried to make herself as small as possible from where she sat, her eyes never leaving Christina.

Christina surveyed the woman in front of her. She spotted the backpack beside her, completely supplied. She thought of her bag, which was the complete opposite.

“You’re hurt,” she said.

It was true. Jeanine held her leg with both hands. A long gash was prominent on her white skin.

Christina moved closer. and knelt beside her.

“I can bind it for you, if you want,” she said.

Jeanine didn’t immediately answer. “I would,” she said eventually. “Thank you.”

Christina went to work to bind her leg, rummaging in Jeanine’s bag for something to use, and also cataloging what she could use for herself.

“How did this happen?” she asked as she worked. Jeanine winced as Christina tied a knot. “Sorry.”

“When I left the Cornucopia I wasn’t paying enough attention and a sharp branch sliced me.

“Bummer.”

She sat up straight as she heard footsteps coming closer. Two pairs, she guessed.

“Someone’s coming,” Christina whispered. “Are you expecting someone?”

Jeanine chuckled darkly. “As a matter of fact, I do.”

Christina stared at her.

“You’d better leave if you want to live past today.”

She couldn’t believe her. After she helped her. With a glare, she grabbed her bag and sprinted away.


	16. Fallen Tributes 1

That night seven faces appeared in the sky.

First was Dylan’s face, the male Tribute from District 2.

The female Tribute from District 4, Luna appeared next. 

Next up, Regina, District 5. 

Then District 7, Snow.

Emma followed as the Tribute from District 9. 

Merritt, the male from District 10.

Last was David, District 11.


	17. Night 1

 

Henley and Hook walked up to Jeanine, both of them empty handed.

“Anything?” Jeanine asked.

“I got nothing,” Hook said while he sat down. “I did find this kid, but he ran away before I could do anything to him.”

Henley snorted. She took a seat next to Hook. “Yeah, I had boy trouble, too. That Tribute from One actually thought he could team up with me.”

“Who wouldn’t want to team up with you, wildfire?”

Before Henley could start arguing, Jeanine interrupted with, “A girl passed by here, not long ago.”

Both Hook and Henley turned to her.

“And she didn’t kill you. Mighty nice of her.”

“I don’t think she had any weapons to kill me with.”

“Speaking of weapons.” Hook fished out a dagger from his belt and presented it to Henley. “Everyone should have a back-up.” Henley accepted the knife. “Try not to cut my throat with it tonight.”

Henley smirked at him. “It will be hard, but I’ll try.” She turned to Jeanine. “How does it feel, to see the face of your fellow Tribute appear in the air?”

Jeanine snorted. “Please, I didn’t even know him.” She shifted a little. “He was just another competitor.” She studied the other two. “This truce of ours, what will happen to it when morning comes?”

Henley shared a look with Hook. It was Henley who answered. “We’d better split up. I don’t want to know either of you. It’ll only make it harder in the end.”

Hook agreed with her. “However, since morning is a long way off, let’s try to get some shut-eye, shall we?”

————

Christina grumbled under her breath about sneaky blondes even as she attempted to start a fire. Damn that women. She wouldn’t help anyone else. She wouldn’t trust anyone else. From now on, she would look out only for herself.

The twigs she rubbed together snapped, her attempts at fire thwarted.

She threw the sticks away in disgust.

So much for warmth. She hugged her knees close to her chest. Might as well try to sleep.

————

Once again Ginny fell to her knees. Her body felt heavy. She trembled from the force she used all day to keep her on the move. Her fight earlier with District 2 and 7 took her toll on her.

She stretched out and lay her head on her arm. She was fast asleep the second her eyes closed.

————

A shiver ran through Jack’s body as the night grew colder. He hid deep in the forest. It was dark and near freezing.

He tucked himself further into his jacket, his hands buried in his armpits. He had to wriggle his toes every few minutes to check if they still worked.

The pile of wood he’d gathered for his fire lay abandoned to the side. Starting a fire had failed. Now he had to face the night without heat and pray he didn’t die of cold.

————

A soft thunking was all that Lula heard. Also what she felt, as it was her head that thunked against the tree trunk.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Why did she think she could win this? It was insane.

A particular hard thunk caused her to stop. She massaged the back of her head with a small, “Ow.”

Maybe it wasn’t just the thought that was insane. Maybe it was her. People always said she was weird.

Then again, didn’t you have to be insane to win the Games?

————

Draco’s body shook as tears streamed down his cheeks. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t survive this. He wasn’t made for this. He would never make it out alive. He may have killed someone, but he stabbed him in the back. Hardly a fight.

He never wanted to be part of the Games. He wanted his mother. Another sob left him as he thought about her. He would never see her again. He would die here.

He cried until he exhausted himself and fell in an uneasy sleep.

————

Four snapped his head up as he heard the approach of another Tribute. He stood, getting ready to fight.

Will stumbled into the scene, a hatchet held loosely in his hand.

Four grimaced to himself. Great. A hatchet versus bare hands.

“I’m not here to kill you,” Will said.

“Really?” Four replied, not at all convinced.

Will threw the hatchet down at Four’s feet. Four stared at the weapon, incredulous. He looked back at Will.

“I need you to kill me.”

“What?”

“Please. I don’t want to live anymore. Not if it’s like this.”

“You can’t be serious. Why would you give up your life like that?”

“Because this isn’t living.”

“You’ve lost your mind.”

“Please, I’m begging you.” He knelt before Four. “Please, kill me.”

Four picked up the hatchet. He held it still in his hand, staring down at Will.

“No,” he said. “You won’t die tonight. And if you have a problem with that, find someone else to do it.” He held out the hatchet to Will.

Will lowered his head and didn’t accept it.

“Keep it,” he muttered.

Four yanked his chin up, forcing Will to meet his eyes.

“Don’t give up yet. Anything can happen.”

————

Daniel landed on his back, all the air forced out of his lungs. Before he could even attempt to get up, a weight settled on his chest. Long black hair fell on his face as Cho pressed her blade against his neck.

He couldn’t see much of her face in the dark, but he knew her face was hard.

He held his hands up near his head in surrender, with no real hope of reprieve.

Cho’s eyes changed in ferocity. Ever so slowly, the blade left its place on his neck.

Once the knife was gone, Daniel realised he hadn’t breathed since it had been there. He gasped in air, trying to get his heart to beat regularly again.

He closed his eyes momentarily, but he opened them again when he didn’t feel Cho’s weight disappear like the knife had.

“Just because I didn’t kill you, doesn’t mean I’m weak,” she said, pointing the knife back at him.

“I didn’t think that,” he said quickly.

She looked frightened. Daniel didn’t know why. She was the one with the knife. Finally, she got off him and moved away. She put her back against a tree and stayed there, her eyes never leaving Daniel.

Daniel sat up, one hand rubbing at his throat. He copied Cho and sat against a tree. His head fell back, his heart still not back to beating normal. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. He had a feeling Cho wouldn’t kill him. Not tonight, anyway.

————

This was by far the strangest team-up Harry had ever witnessed in the Games. He shivered and clung closer to Eric.

Funny how when they met the first time Eric was more than willing to kill him, but now he needed him to chase the cold away. Harry still didn’t know if it was worth spending the night with warmth and risk the chance of being killed when Eric woke up.

That was a problem for the next day.

————

Rumple moistened the cloth and ran it along the cuts on Tris’ hands. Rumple said nothing as he tended to her.

Tris watched him work. His hands knew what they were doing. One of the cuts hurt when the cloth passed over them. She winced.

“You really should take better care, dearie.”

She looked up at his face. He still wasn’t looking at her. 

“You might need your hands during these Games. Working them to breaking won’t help you.”

“You’re right,” she said. “I do.”

Finally he looked at her. His brown eyes bore into hers.

“Get some sleep. You need rest.”

————

Hermione felt bone-tired. She’d walked all day. She walked so far that she reached the edge of the Arena.

She sank to her knees near a brooke. The sound of the water was soothing to her frayed nerves. She lay down on a rock, heated by the sun all day and curled into a wall. There was still some heat coming off the rock, and between that and the gushing of the river, she slept.


	18. Day 2

Come the morning, Jack was ready to get moving. Somehow he had survived the cold night. He jumped a few times on the spot to get his body loose and limber. He rubbed his hands together as he looked around. He needed to get some food.

He walked until he came upon a river. He saw shapes moving rapidly in the water. Fish. Jack grinned at the sight.

Now all he needed was a way to catch them. His brows furrowed as he thought. Then the answer came to him. He shrugged out of his jacket. He got a branch with a sharp tip, and then hesitated. Was he really punching holes in his jacket for a couple of fish? He steeled himself. Yes, he was.

Once there were enough holes to let the water out, he tied his jacket in a makeshift bag. Hopefully the fish would swim in and he’d pull them out of the water.

Nothing to it.

————

When Four woke up, Will had gone. The hatchet he’d left behind. While it was good to finally have a weapon, he needed something for long-distance. Something to kill the small prey, and maybe even the bigger ones. The ones intent on killing him as well.

He needed a sling. With proper aim, he could kill, or at least injure the others.

He pulled one of the laces out of his boot. With the hatchet, he cut off a strip of cloth to use as the pocket for the ammo. He tied them all together and studied his new slingshot, before he tried it out. The rock flew quite fast. Perfect.

————

When Daniel woke up, he noticed that Cho was still sitting against her own tree. The knife in her hands shook and she had dark shadows underneath her eyes. Cautiously, he moved over. Cho’s eyes were on him the entire way.

“Hey,” he started. “Have you slept at all?”

Cho just stared at him.

Daniel got a little worried for her mental health. “Cho?”

It seemed to do the trick. Cho gave a start and shook her head.

“Why don’t you sleep now? I’ll make sure no one tries to kill you.”

Cho swallowed, before she nodded. “Thank you.” She lay down, the knife still clutched in her hand.

Daniel shrugged out of his jacket and lay it over Cho.

“Right.” He surveyed the area. “Now what?”

————

Lula peered through the bushes. She saw Daniel foraging all manner of food; berries, apples, nuts, the like, while the girl from District 10 was fast asleep.

She grinned to herself. Perfect. All she had to do was wait for Daniel to leave.

Daniel moved further and further away, until Lula was closer to the food than he was. She sprang into action. She ran quickly and snatched up the food and stuffed it in her pockets. Before Daniel even turned around, Lula ran away again. She laughed at a job well done.

————

For the second time in as many days Ginny found herself under attack. The problem was that she was still exhausted. She had skipped three meals by now, and her opponent was very aggressive.

She parried the knife coming her way with her own. She had to grip the hilt with two hands to match Eric’s strength. His eyes bored into hers, promising this would be her last stand.

Fear gripped her heart. He might be right. She cast a quick glance over her shoulder. The edge of the cliff dawned ever closer.

She tried to move away from the edge, but Eric blocked her every try. He kept pushing her backward, until she had no more room left to move. Still, Eric pressed her backward. Her feet were on the edge, half on, half off. She felt herself tilt.

She swayed her arms, trying to keep her balance. Eric sheathed his dagger. For a fleeting moment she believed he would pull her back. He reached out his hand, and pushed against her chest.

Her screams followed her down until they were cut off by a sickening splat.

Eric peered over the edge and smirked. Now _that_ was red.

————

Tris struck a truce with Rumple for the day. For today they would work together, which mainly meant gathering food and wood for a fire. She glanced back at her bow. It leant against a tree, some distance away.

Rumple hadn’t seemed interested at all in the weapon. She doubted he would cause any real opposition to her. And even if he was, Tris thought she could overpower him if she had to.

“You be careful now, dearie.”

Tris’ head shot up. Could he read her thoughts off her face? No, he was pointing at a berry bush.

“These here are poisonous. Eat these and you’ll be dead within minutes.”

“Okay,” she said, “thanks.”

He gave her a smile and turned back to collecting nuts.

Tris watched his back. Her fingers ran over the knife concealed on her leg, before she too went back to picking edibles.

————

Hook walked around, searching for Tributes to eliminate, when he heard the pinging of a parachute. He glanced up and saw it descend slowly toward him. A grin spread on his face as he saw what was attached to it.

He grabbed the hatchet out of the air, took aim on a tree in front of him and threw. The blade struck the tree, splintering off small wood chips. 

“Works like a charm.”

He yanked the hatchet loose, grinning.

“Time to chop some Tributes.”

————

Harry skipped over a log and jogged on through the area. He kept his eyes and ears peeled, but somehow still ran literally into another Tribute. The collision packed quite some force and both Tributes hit the dirt.

Harry scrabbled back onto his feet and surveyed the other. Pale but solid, blonde hair that fell over his ears and brown eyes that accessed Harry, just as Harry accessed him.

Will was the first to speak. “How about a partnership?”

“Sure.” Harry was not one to refuse help. That meant one less person who tried to kill him, for now. “Have you run into others?”

“Not quite like this,” Will joked. “But I know where I last saw them. The ones who’re hiding are staying just on the edge of the centre.”

“Good, then that’s where we’ll look.”

Will and Harry stood there for a while, before they moved onward. They kept shooting glances at the other, until they settled into a jog. There was no such thing as trust in the Games, but for the moment, they would pretend there was.

————

It was a stroke of luck, really, finding that cave. Draco had been wandering around, looking for a place to hide and rest, and avoiding the other Tributes. There were times he thought he heard a noise. At those moments, he held the spear ready and waited anxiously until he was sure it was just his imagination.

Draco went inside. The ceiling was low, so he had no choice but to crawl on his hands and knees. It was spacious, big enough for two others, and easily protected as long as he had his spear.

He moved as far back into the cave as possible, so as not to be spotted. Hopefully the others would kill each other off while he stayed hidden forever.

————

Another stick joined the pile that Hermione intended to use to build a shack. There were enough of those in a forest.

She got the idea to make a lean-to when she encountered a long, sturdy stick to make one. After that she collected enough other sticks to put against the bracing stick. It looked a lot like a leaning triangle, but she felt confident that her shelter would be good enough.

She placed the sticks carefully, so that it didn’t collapse in on itself.

Hermione paused for a moment. She rubbed the sweat off her forehead, and went back to work. She needed this finished before nightfall.

————

Christina eyed the redhead who worked not so far away from her. She was busy making a fire. She struck two rocks together to create a spark to light the tinders. Meanwhile Christina weaved a basket to hold water to drink from.

Their team was built on the fact that neither had wanted to die.

Their initial meeting had led to a fight, knifes drawn and a lot of elbows and knees involved.

They ended up lying on the ground, Christina with a knife to Henley’s throat, while Henley’s blade lay against her stomach.

“How about a ceasefire for a bit?” Henley had asked, keeping her head stationary in case Christina’s knife slipped.

“I have a knife at your throat. Why shouldn’t I do it?” Christina barked.

“Because I have a knife to you gut. Slit my throat, I can still stab you. You’ll bleed out and die.”

Christina debated, her knife not moving an inch.

“Fine. Ceasefire.” Her knife left Henley’s skin, but hovered nearby. She only removed it completely when Henley drew her own knife away.

Henley sat up, a hand on her throat even as she eyed Christina.

“You’re District 1, aren’t you?”

“Yeah. And you’re three, right?”

“That’s me. The pretty one.”

“If you say so.”

————

From her backpack, Jeanine retrieved a spool of string and attached a metal hook on the end. She attached some fake bait on the hook and tossed her hook into the water.

She pushed away the lock of hair that dared fall into her face. Her usually impeccable appearance had begun to dissipate as the Games continued. Two of her fingernails were broken and her hair was no longer neat.

She was tired of these Games. They were arduous and frustrating. If only those others would kill themselves off a bit faster, then she could go home.


	19. Fallen Tributes 2

There was only one face in the sky that night. Ginny Weasley’s face looked down on the rest. Of the remaining Tributes, it was only Hook who would miss her.

But he would move on and prepare for the night to come. There were still sixteen Tributes left in the running. That meant fifteen more had to die, before the last remaining survivor could go home.


	20. Night 2

Rumplestilskin tended to his wounds. His temporary truce with Tris had come to an abrupt end when she attacked him.

They had all but plucked the meadow empty when they decided to settle down. Tris was the first to reach their stuff, including her bow. The bag of food was right next to it. When Rumple went down to grab another apple, Tris picked up her bow and swung it hard. It clipped him in the forehead and he tumbled to the ground. He lifted his head to see her nock an arrow. He scrambled to his feet, before she could aim it at him.

He disappeared out of range, even as he heard an arrow slam into one of the trees behind him.

He didn’t go far. He didn’t think she would chase him. That would mean leave the food they’d collected, and risk the chance of another Tribute seizing it.

He cleaned his forehead of blood and chose a mossy part of ground to sleep on. It was softer than anything else. He gathered a heap of the stuff to use as a pillow and settled down. He curled up, and waited for sleep to come. If it would come.

————

Hermione looked at her camps with not a little amount of pride. Her shelter was complete, she had a fire pit dug, with a small fire burning. She hadn’t seen any other Tributes all day, nor had she heard any of them skulking around anywhere in the direct area. She figured a fire was safe for tonight.

She huddled around the flames, warming her hands. She tried not to think about the others. All the enemies that roamed the Arena. All the people out to kill. She shivered that had nothing to do with the cold. Still, she moved closer to the fire and thought only of the warmth it produced.

————

A fist came flying at her face, but Christina threw her arm up to block it. She winced at the force that was behind it. Four was determined to beat her black and blue. Not that she would let that happen. With her free arm, she made a punch of her own, aimed at his stomach. He pushed her away, causing her to stumble and missing her mark.

She tripped over her own feet and fell to the ground. Four was on top her in a heartbeat. His legs straddled her chest while he punched her again and again. Christina screamed and wrenched her arms free. She hit blindly, hoping she hit something vital. After one very lucky hit to the side of his head, Four groaned and paused in his punches.

Christina took this time to open her eyes and try to spot a weakness, an opportunity, _anything_! She saw her chance dangling from his pocket. A piece of rope, some kind of weapon he’d probably constructed himself. She yanked it loose, and before he could do anything, wrapped the string around his neck.

His hands shot out to the chord, trying to tear it off. Christina applied more force to it, cutting off his air supply. His weight disappeared from Christina’s body as he collapsed to the side and she took advantage of that by swiftly moving behind the gasping Tribute. She put her foot against his back and pushed, while at the same time pulling the chord even tighter. He struggled in vain, but Christina gave no quarter. She didn’t relinquish her hold on the rope until he stopped moving and she heard the cannon shot, announcing another dead Tribute.

Her hands unclenched, dropping the rope. Four’s body fell face first onto the ground. Christina took deep breaths as she tried to recover. She just made her first kill. She let herself fall onto her back, her eyes closed and wished it would all just end.

————

“Danny.”

Daniel startled from his spot and turned to face Cho. She held out a hand to him, motioning him toward her. Daniel subtly looked for where she hid her dagger, but didn’t see it. That didn’t mean she wouldn’t kill him. She’d said so herself. Kind of.

“What?” he asked.

“Come over. It’s cold.”

“It’s night. Nights here _are_ cold. I can’t change that.” He hugged his knees closer to his chest. He shivered. His jacket was still wrapped around Cho.

“You need to get warm. Come on over. We can share body heat.”

“W-what?” he asked again, this time more surprised. “You want to—? Body heat? I don’t think that’s—”

“Please?”

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, but no sound came out. “O-okay,” he finally stammered. He got up a bit clumsily and made his way over. Cho watched him the entire time. 

Daniel pushed his back to the tree, and immediately, Cho put her head on his chest. Daniel daren’t move in case he scared her off. Ever so slowly, he wrapped one arm around the girl.

He looked down onto her face, then pushed her hair behind her ear with his fingers. Cho let out a soft sigh and snuggled even closer. It did crazy things to Daniel, being this close to her. He smiled without realising it.

He didn’t know if the heat creeping in his cheeks was due to their shared body heat or something else.

————

The tag team of Will and Harry ended. They hadn’t found a single Tribute, and Will didn’t like the looks that Harry kept shooting at him. So when Harry’s back was turned, he ran off.

As he pushed low branches out of his way, he froze in his tracks. Before him stood District 6’s last Tribute. He studied Will, his dark eyes sizing him up.

“Well, don’t just stand there like a lost lemon.” Hook pointed to the fire. “Have a seat.”

Will hesitated for only a moment. But the temptation of a warm fire was enough to sway him. He felt the heat warm his face. He closed his eyes with a sigh. It was good to be warm.

“You look like hell.”

Will opened his eyes and stared at Hook. The light illuminated his face, but made rest of him so much darker. His hair looked as dark as the night.

“I’ve had a rough couple of days.”

“Can’t be that rough. You’re not dead yet.”

Will lifted his chin defiantly. “I’m not that easily defeated.”

Hook smiled with a nod. “Good for you.”

Will couldn’t help but smile back.

“Tell you what, why don’t you get a couple of hours of sleep, while I stand guard? I’ll wake you up when it’s your turn.”

Will contemplated his offer. It could be a trap. Hook could easily slit his throat once he was asleep. Then again, how bad could it be to die in his sleep?

————

Lula’s fingers were numb. She couldn’t strike up a spark, much less start a fire. She rubbed her hands together in a poor attempt to get them warm again. What she wouldn’t give for a warm fire. To banish the cold from her system.

She pulled up the collar of her jacket and made herself as small as possible, gathering all the heat in one place.

She hoped tomorrow would give her something to fight the cold.

————

Harry ran a hand through his unruly hair. How could it be so difficult to make a fire? Every year Tributes made it seem so easy. Then again, they usually had matches to help them. Harry didn’t.

He sighed as he looked around. There had to be some way to keep warm. He sighed again. Then he spotted a gap underneath a bush. It might keep the cold away, just a little, and it provided cover.

Well, it was better than nothing.

————

Draco started awake when he heard people near the entrance of his cave. His hand found his spear and he held it at the ready.

“Easy there. We’re not here to fight.”

“This is my cave.” He tried to be bold, but his hands were shaking.

“It’s still your cave.” She sounded annoyed now. “We just want a place to sleep.”

“Who’s ‘we’?”

“Tris and Jeanine. We’ve got food, too, which we’re willing to share. Will you let us in, now?”

Draco took a moment before answering. He put the spear back down. “Come on, then.”

Tris was the first one to crawl in. She was small enough that it was easy for her to manoeuvre. Jeanine, however, cursed as she made her way in.

“Jeanine, the food.”

Jeanine dumped the bag unceremoniously near Tris. Then she turned her back on them both and lay down to sleep.

“Sorry about her,” Tris said apologetically. “She can’t stand the outdoorsy part of the Arena. Here.” She handed him a leaf-wrapped package. “Some fish. It’s already cooked.”

Draco accepted it gratefully.

“I’m going to grab some sleep as well. Wake me if you need to rest, okay?”

————

Eric growled in frustration. He kicked at his fireless pile of sticks, eliminating a small part of his anger. No fire. Again. Were they planning on freezing them all to death? If they weren’t, they did a wonderful job of failing.

He paced in his makeshift camp, which didn’t say much. A useless fire pit, and a spot of ground to lie on.

He decided then that he wouldn’t go to sleep. He would go out and track down the other Tributes. Perhaps one of them had a fire he could claim for his own.

————

Tears rolled down Jacks’ cheeks as he wrapped himself in his hole-filled jacket. His fishing that day went horribly. Whenever a fish swam into his trap and he lifted it out of the water the fish escaped right back into the water.

Then when he finally caught one, he couldn’t get a fire started. That meant either eating the fish raw or looking for something else. He couldn’t get himself to throw away his fish, so he opted to try it. Every bite he had to fight the urge to throw it back up. By some small miracle he kept the fish inside his stomach.

A sob forced its way from his throat. He wiped away his tears, even as more kept coming. He wanted to go home. Despite the bad condition in which he’d lived for seventeen years, nothing was worse than the Arena. He would give anything to be back in the Seam. He buried his face in his knees. He wanted to go home.

————

Henley shot upright. She heard a beeping. That meant a parachute. She got to her feet and searched the sky for her gift. She found it, stuck in a tree branch, two feet above her head. She groaned.

“My luck,” she breathed.

She jumped at the container and managed to snatch it out of the tree. She unscrewed the top and looked inside. A cream. A medical cream. Her hand went to her throat, where the cut Christina gave her was. She dabbed her fingers in the ointment and rubbed it over her sliced skin. She treated all her minor cuts the same way, before she recapped the cream and put it in her pocket. It might come in handy later on.


	21. Day 3

Jeanine woke up alone in the cave. Did those two really abandon her to her fate? She sat up as much as she was able in the confined space. She looked at the entrance with a glare, only to spot a figure sitting there. The brown hair marked her as Tris.

Jeanine crawled out to meet her. Tris turned her head a fraction, but didn’t move otherwise.

“Where is the boy?”

“He left. Took his spear and ran off. I don’t think he trusts us. Smart kid.”

“If he was smart, he would have killed us when he had the chance.”

“Maybe.” Tris stood. “I’m going to look for more food.”

“You do that,” Jeanine said.

As Tris walked off, Jeanine leaned her head against the rocky cave wall and closed her eyes. She opened them again when she heard a pinging. Without rising, she watched as the chute dropped a package near her feet.

For a moment she left it there, untouched. Then she knelt down and picked it up. It was pretty big. She studied it and smiled. It was a bomb.

————

She left him. She woke up with her head on his chest, she heard his heartbeat, she saw his serene face, and she left him. It wasn’t a good idea to get attached to anyone in the Game. All but one would die.

At that exact moment, someone else stumbled upon her path. Both girls froze and stared at each other.

Lula raised her hands placating next to her head, showing she was unarmed.

“Truce?” she asked with a laugh.

“Yes,” Cho replied immediately. That meant no killing. Not just yet. She just hoped she wouldn’t get attached to this one.

They walked on side by side when another girl appeared. The female Tribute of District 1.

She looked them over warily. It seemed she realised the odd weren’t in her favour.

It was Lula who spoke up first.

“Hiya. Will you join our team?”

There was a small pause.

Then, “Sure. Three is better than one.”

Their group moved uphill.

“We should go back to the centre of the Arena,” Lula said. “It’s not as cold there at night. If the others figured that out they will most likely be there, too.”

“That sounds great. Let’s go.”

————

The parachutes were truly a gift. Rumplestiltskin just received a chute containing bandages and medicine. He’d already taken care of the wounds as well as he was able, but the wounds had started to infect.

With this he wouldn’t have to worry about losing any body parts to disease. It still left plenty of other options to die from; an arrow to the head, an axe to the chest, a dagger in his stomach.

Rumple trembled as he thought of all the terrible things that might happen if he didn’t stop being a coward and kill off the other Tributes.

————

Will held the stick firmly in his left hand while he used the knife in his right to sharpen the end. It had been Hook’s idea to make a spear..

“Don’t you have any weapons?” he had said.

Will looked up. He shook his head.

“It’s a wonder you’ve stayed alive this long.” Hook retrieved his dagger from his belt and threw it into the ground at Will’s feet. “Here, use that to make yourself a spear.”

Will pulled the dagger free from the earth. He looked up at Hook.

Hook pointed a finger at him. “I’ll be wanting that back.” Then he walked off.

————

Jack wandered through the forest. He didn’t care that he made too much noise as he walked. He didn’t care that he was unarmed and anyone could sweep in and kill him. He didn’t even care if he made it out of these Games anymore.

He ran a hand through his hair, and took a deep breath.

“Keep it together, Jack,” he told himself. “Just keep it together.” 

He adjusted his walk, taking care to tread carefully.

“You got this.”

————

Hook glanced back at the kid and scoffed. He was solely focussed on making his spear. He wasn’t going to last long. Hook had half a mind to kill him himself, but he wouldn’t stab him in the back.

He looked back down, where he was busy making his own weapon, a slingshot. A dagger was nice and all that, but not for long-distance. A dagger required him to be close while a slingshot worked best at a distance.

He grinned as he held up the slingshot. It would do.

Now to check on the kid.

————

Harry didn’t know how he and Eric kept teaming up. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Eric could never catch him. He was simply too fast. So instead of trying to kill him, he partnered up with him.

That did mean that Harry had to help him kill whoever else they ran into. Which, at the moment, meant the female Tribute from Eleven.

Harry immediately jumped in between Eric and Hermione. “No, wait, we could use her,” Harry blurted out.

Eric shot him an incredulous look. “You do know the point of these Games is to be the only one left, right?”

“There are still many of us left. We could use some help.”

“From a girl with no weapons?”

“She got a score of seven. That means she’s good.”

“A seven isn’t that good,” Eric sneered.

“I had a seven as well,” Harry countered. “Just because _you_ had a ten doesn’t automatically mean you’ll win.”

It seemed Eric wasn’t convinced, or charmed, by his words. He was almost afraid he would just stab the girl and be done with it.

“I built a shelter,” Hermione burst out. “And I can make a fire.”

Harry saw the wheels in Eric’s head turn. He knew it was a tempting offer, since Harry knew Eric had neither.

“Fine, she can join us. But she’s the last one. The next one we meet is dead.” With those words, Eric shoved past Hermione.

Harry shot the girl a smile, but he knew he only postponed the inevitable. For neither could live while the others survived.

————

Henley moved quickly. She needed to find another Tribute and kill them. That was the only way she could get home. And she _would_ go home.

She stopped and drew her weapon. She cursed her luck. Across from her was not one Tribute, but two. One of them carried a spear, while the other - Henley couldn’t help but groan - was District 1. She couldn’t kill two at the same time. She gripped her dagger tightly.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay.” Daniel said before she could either run or fight. “It’s okay. We don’t have to fight.”

“Is that so?” She grit out.

“Yeah. We could even… we could team up.”

Henley raised an eyebrow.

“So, what do you say?” He shot her a hesitant smile.

“No.” Henley turned to walk away. “I don’t team up with Careers. Or their friends.”

“I killed District 2,” Draco said at her retreating.

That stopped Henley in her tracks. She turned back to Draco.

“How?”

“Stabbed him. With my spear.”

Henley’s eyes took him in more closely now.

“And you?” she asked Daniel. “Who did you kill?”

Daniel started at being addressed. “No one. I haven’t killed anyone.”

She chewed on her tongue. “Alright. Let’s team up.

Daniel shot her a smile. Henley shot a warning finger in his general direction. “I don’t like you,” she told him. “Not now, not ever.”

“Got it,” he mumbled as he stared at the ground.

They started moving again.

————

Tris missed home. She never thought she’d miss is, but she did. She missed the dilapidated building she called home. She missed her brother, her mother, her father. It seemed like a lifetime ago the last time she had dinner with them. The quiet voices of her parents as they talked while she and her brother listened.

She wondered if she’d ever see them again.

Probably not. District 12 wasn’t known for winning the Games. That honour went to the Career Districts. All she had left of her District was her token, a simple watch, but it reminded her of home anyway. It was made there, bought there, worn there.

It was a little piece of home that she carried with her.


	22. Arena Event

A sudden rumbling shook the entire Arena. All the Tributes felt it and some of them stumbled to the ground.

“What’s happening?”

“I don’t know. Something bad.”

The ground gave an enormous lurch, splitting entire areas apart, causing the last remaining Tributes to fall over. Then came the explosion. Hot lava spewed up out of the ground, along with a thick cloud of burning ash.

“Oh, no.”

“Oh, yeah.”

The lava came rushing down with tremendous speed.

“Damnit!!

“Run. Go, now!”

 

————

Henley ran. The earthquake broke the ground apart between her and the rest of her team, effectively cutting them off. Even if they were still together, she would have left them behind.

As she darted through the trees, she could feel the heat following her. It had to be close behind. She put on extra speed, her legs fighting to keep ahead of the molten rock.

————

Harry dodged out of the way as another tree fell close by. Hermione and Eric had been cut off from him by the first burning tree that fell down. He heard the other trees groan around him, snapping and catching fire. Harry let out a cry as a heavy branch fell down directly in his path and he had to push himself off high to leap over it.

He landed on his feet, barely, He stumbled a little, but as soon as he had his feet under him, he ran once more.

————

Jeanine heard the explosion, she saw the ash cloud descend on the Arena. She judged that she saw far enough away from the blast not to get swept into the chaos, but still she moved farther away from the centre, just as a precaution.

The further she went, the further away the noise became.

She finally settled down under the wide branches of a tree. Those would keep her head dry and free of debris.

————

The flow of lava had slowed down a bit, however that didn’t make it any less deadly. Will knew that. He also knew he needed to start killing others if he wanted to stand any chance of winning. He stared at the back of Hook’s back.

He looked at the weapon in his hands. It was long and sharp, but would it be enough? He glanced back to his left, to the hot flow of lava. He swallowed down a lump in this throat. Then he dipped the tip of his spear into the hot substance. The wood sizzled and burned, making the already deadly weapon even more dangerous.

He held the weapon ready, took a deep breath, then struck. The weapon pierced Hook in the back of the neck. The only sound that left Hook was a gurgle as the blood spilt out in spurts.

Hook fell to the ground, facedown. He had no chance to say anything, but still Will would hear the accusation that his body shouted at him, even though life had already left him.

————

Daniel survived the lava deluge, though it was a near thing. He almost fell into a tear in the ground when it all started, but he managed to avoid it.

He ran along a stream of lava. Then stopped. There was a body there. He couldn’t have been there long, or else the Gamemakers would have snatched him up already. There was a hole in the back of his neck, but his jacket was unmarred. A jacket. Warmth. A needed that.

Daniel heard the hovercraft fly in. He panicked. He jumped forward and quickly worked on getting Hook out of his jacket, before he got carried off back to the real world. The Hovercraft was right above him now. Daniel glanced up even as his hands frantically worked to extract the jacket from Hook’s immobile body.

Once free, Daniel moved back and let the Hovercraft carry him away.

Daniel watched him sail off, before he started moving again to a safer part of the Arena.

————

Tris tried to get away safely. She quite managed it, too, when she noticed others doing the same parallel of her, a few trees away. 

She changed her route to meet up with them. A lava trail spread out on their other side. Two dark haired girls ran past, with one still on the way. Tris got in there, and pushed her hard. With a yell, Lula landed in the boiling stream. Her body burned away, and soon her screams were cut off to nothing.

Tris didn’t stay to watch. She ran away from the stuff, heading for a safer habitat.

————

Hermione ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Behind her she could hear the sounds of Eric following her. For the moment, she didn’t care. Her immediate concern was the burning ash that was now slowly descending upon them.

She needed to get back to her shelter. It was far enough away that she knew it was still safe. What on Earth could have made her leave it in the first place?

The sounds of pursuit faded to the background.

————

Cho ran after Christina. For some reason she knew Christina knew the best way to safety. Or maybe it wasn’t knowing, but hoping. She needed something to believe in, so she chose to believe in Christina.

She ducked underneath low-hanging branches, jumped over flaming tree trunks, and try not to fall and die.

If only this day would end.

————

Christina ran. She didn’t wait for Cho. It was everyone for themselves right now. She could not care for anyone at this point.

From her right someone barrelled into her. It threw her to the ground, with him on top of her. She rolled them over, her knife in her hand without a thought. She saw the blonde hair, the terrified grey eyes. She sliced the knife through his neck. Red sprayed in every direction.

Christina pushed herself off of the ground and left Draco’s body behind to be carried away.

————

Eric growled even as he tailed Hermione, but the little minx was fast. He lost sight of her early on, but he could still track the trail she left behind.

In the mass panic of the volcanic explosion, getting away was prioritised over getting caught. That would be this girl’s downfall. Eric would make sure of it.

————

The ash dwindled slowly now, most of it already covered the ground. One heap of ash was higher than elsewhere. Underneath it lay the body of the male Tribute of District 8. Rumplestiltskin died, his skin horribly burned, his mouth still open in a scream.

He never stood a chance when the volcano erupted. He’d been far away enough to avoid the lava, but the airborne ash spread right to his camp.

When he’d tried to run, his leg got caught by a tree root and dislocated it, making further escape impossible.

There was no more running after that.

————

Jack stumbled through the forest. He couldn’t stop coughing. Every breath he took hurt more and more. He fell to his knees on a clear piece of ground. The coughs kept coming, each one more violent than the other.

His hand got sticky with dark blood and his chest hurt like hell.

Tears leaked from his eyes. He lay down on the ground and curled up in a ball. His cough died down, the light in his eyes dimmed. Jack of District 12 was dead.


	23. Fallen Tributes 3

The night sky was filled with six faces. The first was Tobias a.k.a Four from District 3. Henley looked at his face with grief. 

There was no one left who mourned Killian a.k.a. Hook from District 4. Everyone who would miss him were already dead.

Rumplestilskin had no friends in the Games, nor back in his District, so his face passed by in silence.

Lula’s face followed his, just as friendless and ill-liked. The only thing District 8 hated was both their Tributes dead.

Draco’s face was met by his mother’s tears, and his father’s hard-faced mask as he tried to remain strong.

The last face, Jack of District 12, was an unknown, except to those in the Hob. They drank a last drink in his honour; there was nothing more they could do for him.


	24. Night 3

A fire was crackling in front of her. The lava had not yet dissuaded Hermione from it. This was something she could control. 

The fire crackled, which hid the twig that snapped out in the woods. Hermione never heard him coming. Eric came out from between the trees, stalking Hermione from behind, his knife in his hand.

She must have felt his approach, because she slowly looked over her shoulder. Her eyes widened and she let out a scream. She tried to run away, but by this point Eric was close enough to grab her hair.

Hermione’s hands clawed at every part of skin she could reach. Eric grit his teeth as her nails tore at his arms. Her cries resonated in his ears.

He threw her to the ground, and before she could get up, he leaned his knee in her back. He wielded the knife and plunged it underneath her shoulder blade, straight through to her heart. A last gasp left her, before she stilled.

Eric calmed his fluttering heartbeat. He ran a hand through his hair as he sat back. He let out a breath. He pulled his knife free of her skin and wiped the blood off on her jacket, before he sheathed it.

He moved to the other side of the fire so that the Hovercraft could carry her away. He didn’t look as her body left the circle of light, instead he focussed on the flame flickering on the wood as it burned hot.

————

Daniel almost trembled in bliss from the taste of cooked food in his mouth. Some cooking grease leaked down his chin. He wiped it away before he took another bite.

It was all due to Hook’s jacket. Or better said, its contents. Inside the pocket, Daniel found a box of matches. They were what made it possible for him to start a fire. Fire meant he could cook the fish that was stupid enough to jump ashore.

It was a stroke of luck. The snares he’d set on previous days resulted to nothing. That either meant there was nothing to catch or his snares were no good. Loathe as he was to admit it, it might very well be the latter. Knots weren’t his forte.

The fish was gone sooner than he would have liked. He licked his fingers clean of the fatty fish.

He looked down at the fire. As much as he wanted to keep it burning and stay warm during the night, fires created smoke, smoke attracted other Tributes. Tributes meant certain death. Since that was something Daniel wished to avoid, the fire had to go.

The fire was already mostly burnt down, so all he had to do was spread the remaining wood apart and covering it with dirt. Cut off from oxygen, the fire sputtered out.

————

Tris collected moss and leaves in order to have a soft place to sleep. Then she collected green branches to weave into a blanket. Between those branches she stuffed more leaves and moss to make it warmer. It was long, arduous work, but it gave her something to do.

When she finally settled down, hidden beneath a tree’s branches and camouflaged by her blanket, she let herself relax.

There was still tension running through her body, but it was under control. She closed her eyes and forced herself to sleep. She needed to rest. Tomorrow wasn’t far away.

————

Cho hugged her knees as she looked up at the sky. She rocked herself as she watched the artificial stars. It was always a clear night here, there were never any clouds. It never felt like home. It never felt… _real._ It didn’t help that none of it _was_ real. Everything here was created by the Gamekeepers to put on a show.

The only thing real were the Tributes, and even the way there were presented was fake. During their interviews, each Tribute showed their winning personalities, their smiles, their courage, all the reasons why they would be the one who would end up victorious.

Cho buried her face in her knees, yet her eyes inadvertently turned back to the sky. Despite its fake-ness, it was still comforting.

————

Jeanine leaned her head back against the trunk of a sturdy tree. She was once again solitary. She preferred it that way. She didn’t have to pretend to like anyone. She could just focus on staying alive.

She closed her eyes.

She missed the shape appearing from behind. Without warning the sharp blade of a knife cut her throat.

A gasp left her, her hand reached up, trying to stop the bleeding. She looked up at her killer. The redhead stared down at her, bloody knife by her side.

Then she dropped. 

Henley left her like that, fallen, bloody, and dead.

————

Harry hid behind a tree as he heard approaching footsteps. He waited until he heard them pass him and then peeked out. It was Will. He was alone. Harry ducked back behind his cover. He looked around him for a possible weapon. He spotted a sharp-looking tree branch and picked it up. Perfect.

He moved out from his hideout and stalked after the District 4. He stepped quietly and avoided stepping on sticks. He moved quicker and quicker, until Will was in range. With a war cry Harry stabbed him with as much force as he could muster.

Will started by his cry and tried to turn. The stick stabbed him in the side. Will let out a strangled sound, his hand trying to wrench the stick free. Harry did it for him and forced the crude weapon back. Again and again. Will stumbled to the ground. Still, Harry kept stabbing, again and again. His arms started to sting, but he couldn’t stop anymore. The stick broke and Harry lost his balance and fell beside Will.

Will had stopped moving a while ago. His entire midsection was covered in blood. Harry lay there catching his breath. He pushed his hair away from his forehead, unknowingly painting his skin red. His hands were covered up until his wrists, after that there were merely spatters of it.

Harry lay there, trying to tell himself it was necessary. He needed to do this and more if he wanted to get out. He had no choice. That’s what he told himself. He told himself a lie. He did have a choice. And he had a feeling he just made the wrong one.

————

Christina hissed in a breath between her teeth.

“Shit.”

The wound on her thigh wasn’t all that big, but it was relatively deep. She must have got it when she bumped in to District 9. She grit her teeth as she cleaned the wound with the hem of her shirt. It didn’t go very well. It hurt more than she wanted it to. She needed medicine if she wanted to survive any longer.


	25. The Feast

“Attention, Tributes, attention.” The voice of the Gamemaker echoed through the Arena. “Commencing at sunrise, there will be a Feast at the Cornucopia. Each of you desire something — desperately — and we plan to be… generous hosts.”

————

Eric heard the announcement, but didn’t even bother thinking about going. He had a shelter, a fire, even a small supply of food and firewood. Why would he risk all of that in a bloodbath?

No, he would stay there. He wouldn’t leave anymore. If the others came looking for him, he would cut them down, but he wouldn’t move again. Not when they were so close to an end.

————

Daniel arrived early. The sun had just risen minutes before. He could see the bags lined up on the table. None of the others had been by yet. He could tell by the number of bags present. It matched up with the number of Tributes left.

That meant they either they hadn’t arrived yet, or they wouldn’t show up. Daniel made to walk over, when another option crossed his mind. Or they were hiding.

So he waited for a moment, he studied every possible entry point. He couldn’t see anyone. He swayed on the the balls of his feet, biting his lip.

If he waited any longer, others _would_ show up, and that would mean a fight. Without weapons, that was not something Daniel wanted.

He darted forward, hoping he did the right thing. He waded through the water, and still no one came out to attack. He breathed a little easier when he arrived at the table. He went to the bags with the number one on them, and looked inside, checking which was his. The first, smaller bag contained medicine. Since Daniel wasn’t injured he guessed it was for the other half of his team. Without further ado, he grabbed the other, larger bag, and encountered something heavy. He unwrapped it and he couldn’t help the gasp that left him. A sword. A weapon.

He was about to leave, when the number ten caught his eye. That was Cho’s bag. His insides twisted as he thought of Cho. He really thought they had something going for a moment. Camaraderie. Friendship. Trust.

He knew it was petty, but he couldn’t help himself. He upturned her back and let her memoirs tumble to the ground before he realised it. Then it was already too late, so he smashed them with his foot for good measure.

Before he could feel bad about it, he turned his back to the table and ran back into the woods.

————

Harry decided it wasn’t in his best interest to go to the Feast. There was nothing he really needed. He got by. He’d taken Will’s knife. There was enough food he could find in the woods. He could get shelter with a little effort and searching.

Besides all that, he wasn’t going to run head on into an ambush. He’d seen other Games enough to know the Feasts were always, always a trap.

More than that, Harry didn’t want to kill anyone else. Just killing Will gave him nightmares. He didn’t need more deaths on his conscience.

He curled himself up in his jacket and tried to get some sleep.

————

Henley arrived at the Cornucopia, but she wasn’t alone. She saw the female Tributes from Twelve and One approach from the distance. Her hand slipped to the dagger she wore. She just knew she would need it.

They hadn’t spotted her yet. Good. She kept holding her course and went straight for Tris. The girl noticed her at the last moment, and had to put up defences at the last second. She pulled her own dagger that stopped a killing blow to her head.

Despite being fast, Tris lacked the strength to fight Henley off. Tris had to use two hands which left Henley free to swing a punch at her. Tris shrieked and fell to the ground.

Henley shot a quick glance around to see where Christina was. She’d stopped a distance away, keeping her eyes on both of them. 

Henley descended on Tris, sitting on her chest, her arms trapping by her side. Tris squirmed underneath her, but Henley punched her in the face. She tried to turn her face away from Henley’s fist, unsuccessfully.

From the corner of Henley’s eye she spotted movement. Christina ran toward the table. She would take her bag and leave. Not that Henley would let her.

Henley threw her knife, hoping to catch her somewhere fatal. Her aim was off and the knife embedded itself in the girl’s thigh.

Meanwhile, Tris had managed to free one arm and whacked her unarmed hand against the side of Henley’s face. She grunted and grabbed her flailing wrist, while her other hand wrestled the knife from her grip. Once it was hers, it was easy to stab the point into Tris’ heart. The body beneath her went still.

Henley stood up with slightly trembling legs.

“Nice one.” she heard from behind her. Henley shot her a glance. Christina had pulled the dagger out and held one hand to the wound. “Your little boyfriend wasn’t nearly as tough.”

Henley stopped with one hand on her bag. “You. You killed Tobias?” Her voice was a facade of calm, but she was slowly boiling over.

“Everyone has to die. Don’t waste your pretty head about it.” Christina was being awfully offhanded about it — about him.

Henley hated that. He had been her partner. Her last link to the life she left behind. The fury inside her reached its limit. With a cry, she threw herself at Christina. They both tumbled to the ground. Christina used the momentum to roll further and ended up on top.

In the crash, both of their knifes clattered out of their grasps, laying just out of reach. They used all weapons still available; fists, teeth, knees, elbows.

Henley bit down hard enough on Christina’s arm to draw blood, while Christina fingers tightened around her throat. Henley was losing oxygen. Her hand found Christina’s wound and put two fingers in and pulled.

A scream tore from Christina’s mouth and she fell off of Henley, clutching her leg. Henley gasped for air, even as she rolled toward the dagger. Her hand found the hilt and she dove at Christina. The blade cut the air, Henley’s swing nothing but a blur. The metal pierced Christina’s chest again and again. Even after the canon shot announced her death, Henley couldn’t stop stabbing.

Finally, when she ran out of steam, she stopped. Her chest heaved, her lungs forcing lots of air in and out of her body.

For the second time, she climbed to her knees. She grabbed her bag and left the slaughter field behind.


	26. Day 4

A rustling of leaves drew Cho’s attention. From between the bushes, Harry appeared.

“Cho.” Her name was a breath on his lips.

He moved quickly toward her. She tried to crawl backward, but he was faster. There was a knife in his hand. Fear crept into her eyes. Yet it changed to confusion when he pressed it in her hand and pulled the knife to his own throat.

“Kill me,” he said. “Please, kill me.”

“What? No, I won’t.”

“Please, Cho, kill me.” There were tears in his eyes. “Please.” He wiped them away. “Please do this for me."

“No. You made it this far. You can win this.”

“I can’t. I can’t do it.” 

“Harry. Don’t do this. Not now. You heard the canon shots. There aren’t all that many left. It’s almost over. You can’t give up now.” She took hold of his hand. “Don’t give up.”

————

Daniel moved through the trees, the sword swinging in his grasp. The sword grew heavier with every step he took.

He now had a weapon, that probably meant he needed to kill someone with it soon. Fear crept up on him. Could he do it? Could he even swing the sword? Experimentally, he swung the sword in front of him. It was still heavy, but with the momentum, he managed.

With a small smile, he swung the sword again, trying with two hands to see if it was easier.

Movement in front of him startled him out of his practice. Henley again.

By the way she jumped, she hadn’t noticed him earlier.

Daniel released a breath and tightened his grip on the hilt.

Henley held up her newly-gloved hands. “I surrender,” she said mockingly.

He grit his teeth. His fingers clenched and unclenched around his weapon.

Suddenly her eyes widened.

“Watch out! Behind you!”

Daniel whipped his head around, sword swinging in a wide arch at… nothing. He turned back to where Henley had been moments ago. She was gone.

“Ah, really? Again?” He cursed himself for his stupidity. “Next time,” he told himself, “next time I won’t fall for it.”

————

Eric scurried around as he sought for more firewood. His stock was depleting with every passing moment. If he wasn’t careful, the fire would go out, and he didn’t think he could live through another cold night.

He’d already collected everything in the near vicinity, so he had to branch out. He disliked being away from his fire, even for a short while. What if it distinguished while he was gone? What would he do, then?

Eric pushed that thought from his mind. That wouldn’t happen, so there was no need thinking about it. Still, he moved as quickly as he could.


	27. Fallen Tributes 4

The fallen faces numbered five that night. First up was Christina, the first Tribute of District 1 to end up in the air. Henley watched it with vindictive pleasure while Daniel chewed his lip.

Second was Jeanine. Last face of District 2, and the first victim of Henley’s.

Will followed the two women. Harry’s first kill.

Then Hermione, killed by her once teammate. Killed for her fire and shelter.

Last was Tris, who had been District 12's hope for winning the Games. But it was not meant to be.

The night to come was to be cold, with only five Tributes left alive.


	28. Night 4

Only five of them left. Daniel allowed himself to think he could actually win. In the beginning, with twenty-four Tributes, it seemed like an idle fantasy. But now, with five, it didn’t seem so crazy.

He daren’t dream too much, but the thought, once in his mind, wouldn’t leave. He might be able to go home. He might make it through the nights and days to come, and face many more of those.

That night, he fell asleep with a smile.

————

Henley found her night shared with Harry. It was late already, and she was tired, mentally _and_ physically. She had killed three people the previous day, and while Jeanine had been fast and painless, it was still one more person on her kill-list.

Harry’s hand held hers, their fingers threading together. His head came to rest on her shoulder. In another life, they might have been friends, but these were the Hunger Games. Their alliance would end come morning. She would honour his trust by not slitting his throat tomorrow.

She curled up against the other. She only hoped he would do the same.

————

Cho lay on her side, her fingers tracing patterns in the dirt. She arrived at the Cornucopia late, and she was thankful she had. Though the bodies were gone, she could still see the pools of blood where they’d fallen.

She’d skirted around them to the bags. There were a lot still left, but none with the number ten.

She sniffled, and held the battered picture in her hand. Her family smiled at her. Her memoirs had lain broken on the floor; a wooden comb shattered in half, and her family’s photograph creased and torn.

She missed the fields where she used to walk. She missed the animals, their sounds, their smells. But most of all, she missed going home to her family. To see them and hear their laughter, their voices. To feel her parents’ warm hands on her shoulders. 

————

Eric’s hands ran through his hair. Sobs tried to force their way out of his mouth. His fingers gripped his hair tight, almost pulling them out.

The fire had gone out. Despite everything, despite what he did to stop it, the fire had gone out.

Without the fire, the cold assaulted him. It was too much. Even inside the shelter, it was too cold. He couldn’t take it anymore.

With quick fingers, he drew the knife from his belt. He lifted the blade to his neck and in a swift motion, cut his own neck. Blood escaped the wound, his life followed soon after. He slumped where he sat, his eyes unseeing as the canon blasted for his death.


	29. Day 5

When she woke up, Cho didn’t at first realise what exactly woke her up. Then she heard it again, the ping of a parachute. She sat up as she looked for it.

It wasn’t far, just a foot away from where she lay.

She picked it up and heard the liquid spill against the side of the flask. Cho opened it and took a hesitant sip. Water. Clean, cool water.

Cho had to force herself to drink slowly, lest she choke on it. She put it down again and stood up. She had to gather food. And avoid the other Tributes.

————

Henley received her second parachute. This time it contained an explosive. Henley grinned when she saw it. It was perfect. She’d spend the day installing it, then try to lure another Tribute into her trap.

She set to work. Who knew how much time she had? The others could either be far off or too close. No time to waste.

————

Daniel wandered around the forest, collecting food. He even tried to fish a little, but gave up pretty quickly. A sword wasn’t ideal for that.

While his body was occupied, his mind kept wandering back to District 1. He never liked it very much, not the people, not the work, and especially not the influence the Capitol had within their District. Yet the thought of returning there, not just alive, but as a Victor… it made him swell up with pride and joy.

He ate a strawberry and put more of them in his pockets.

He could go home, as long as he didn’t screw up these last few days.

————

Harry stood in ankle-deep water, his eyes focussed on the slippery creatures swimming past him lazily. His hands were ready to spring into action, but he still moved with the patience of a turtle.

When the fish he was hunting for kept swimming round and round in his proximity, Harry struck. His hands grabbed the fish and threw it onto the shore. The fish splashed around on land, but it was ineffective. It had been caught. Harry smiled, even as he went on to catch more of them.


	30. Fallen Tributes 5

There was but one face in the sky. Eric, the male Tribute of District 5. The Games had driven him insane. This close to the end, it was harder to hold on to one’s sanity.

It didn’t matter to the Gamemakers. As long as things kept moving forward, there was nothing wrong with insanity.

As night ascended on the last four Tributes, the end crept closer and closer.


	31. Night 5

Cho’s head was spinning. Even as she lay down, everything twisted around her. Closing her eyes only increased the vertigo.

It must have been the berries, she thought. It must have…

All around her, the colours of her surroundings blended together. She couldn’t differentiate between reality and fantasy. She saw the farm where she worked and right next to it the forest of the Arena, the open meadows of District 10 and the Cornucopia surrounded by a pool of water.

Cho groaned and threw an arm over her face.

“Go to sleep,” she told herself. “Please fall asleep.”

————

With each passing hour, Daniel’s confidence in his own survival dwindled further and further down. The tears on his cheeks he didn’t even bother to wipe away, seeing as more kept coming. His breathing stuttered at times, and he had to force himself to breathe in deep.

“Come on,” he tried to tell himself, “it’s almost over. Just hang in there.”

A sob broke his own pep talk.

“Just a little longer.” His voice cracked and he buried his head in his knees.

————

Through all odds, Henley and Harry found each other again that night. Their hands once again intertwined, sleep found them easily.

Henley’s eyelids fluttered as she dreamed, her nose twitching occasionally. Harry’s mouth hung open a fraction, soft breaths leaving him. He moved closer to Henley in his sleep, his hand squeezing Henley’s lightly.

They both knew this peacefulness wouldn’t last, but they would hold onto it for as long as they could.


	32. Day 6

Harry left Henley before she woke up. They couldn’t stay together. Not when there were so few of them left.

Then, when he ran into Cho, he couldn’t kill her. Not when her eyes were that wide with fear. Not when, a few nights before, he had begged her to kill him and she wouldn’t, saying he could win the Games.

He held up his hands in peace.

“How about we team up for the day?”

Cho nodded so quickly, it was a miracle her head didn’t fall right off.

“Okay. Come on.” They spend the day together, hunting for the other two, but mostly they just enjoyed each others’ company.

————

Henley didn’t mind at all that Harry left her alone. She hoped one of the other two would kill him. That, or that he would wander into her trap, which would kill him in an impersonal fashion.

She just checked up on her device, and was intent on not setting it off by accident that she didn’t realise the intruder.

Daniel swung his sword, but his sweaty hands caused it to fly out of his grip. The flat side did hit Henley in the back. It knocked her off balance and she fell sideways into a brook.

Daniel quickly knelt beside her and, with both hands gripping her hair, slammed her head into a rock. The scream she released tore through him. He shut his eyes, his hands repeated the motion. Push, pull, push, pull.

The slamming noise echoed in his ears, until he heard the resonating crack. He stopped moving and opened his eyes.

Henley’s skull was cracked open. Her lifeless body limply draped, half on top of the rock, half in the water. Her mouth was opened in a scream, her eyes wide even as her blood tinged the water red.

He put a hand over his mouth. He thought he was going to be sick. He turned away from the ghastly sight and stumbled away, barely thinking about picking the sword up again.

Great use that had done him.

 


	33. Fallen Tributes 6

Henley illuminated the sky that evening. Daniel couldn’t look at her. He could almost feel her eyes accusing him, burning right through his soul, holding him accountable.

Even though he was now closer to winning, he didn’t feel like a winner.

There were only three of them left. Two more had to die, before it ended. The only question was, which two?


	34. Night 6

Daniel walked as if in a haze. If someone had come running and attacked, he would have been unable to prevent it. He just killed a person. He just killed someone.

He finally stumbled upon Cho. She looked up at him, first with fear, but then with worry.

“Danny, what’s wrong?”

He couldn’t speak. The sword clattered from his hand. His knees felt weak.

Cho hurried over and made him sit down.

“Danny, you’re shivering like mad. Are you cold?”

She huddled up against him, and Daniel’s arms wound around her in autopilot. They chased the cold away, but it couldn’t erase the sounds. His ears were still ringing with the smashing of rock, the screams of Henley, the crack of her skull.

He shuddered which had nothing to do with the temperature. 

————

Harry built a fire. Since seeing Henley’s face in the air, he stopped expecting her to find him and share the night with him. He stoked the fire high and warm. The heat almost scorched the hairs on his arms, but he didn’t even notice.

His mind kept going back to the nights he spent with the redhead, their hands intertwined, their minds at ease.

Harry poked at the fire. The tip of the stick caught flame. He pulled it away and watched the flame dance on the end of the stick. His eyes were on the movement, but his mind was faraway.

Cho was still alive, and she was most likely not the one to kill Henley. That left only one possibility. He threw the stick onto the fire and watched it burn. He imagined it was District 1, and with a smile, he went to sleep.


	35. Day 7

Cho woke up before Daniel. She looked up at his face, so peaceful in sleep. She smiled. Then she heard movement. Cho’s entire posture tensed. There were only three of them left. So there was only one person who it could be.

She turned to Daniel.

“Danny,” she whispered urgently, shaking his arm. “Danny, wake up.”

He groaned.

Cho started panicking. Thus far, she had avoided being part of any bloodshed. The closest she had come, was when she and Daniel had fought and she came out victorious. She unsheathed her knife and held it in front of her. It shook in her hand.

Then Harry’s figure appeared from the tree line.

“Stay back!” she yelled.

Harry jumped back and held his hands up.

“Cho, what—?”

“Don’t come any closer.” Her voice trembled almost as much as her knife. She swung it near his general vicinity.

Harry skipped out of reach, before he ran off. Cho lowered her dagger. Her chest was heaving. She allowed herself a smile. She’d done it. She scared him off.

She turned back to Daniel to share the good news. Her smile vanished.

He was gone.

————

Daniel could see Cho look for him. He saw her expression drop when she noticed he had gone. It wasn’t cowardice that made him run. Okay, maybe a little.

The main thing was, he didn’t want a confrontation with all the remaining Tributes in one place. He didn’t want to die, so he would fight to survive. Killing District 7 was not his problem. Killing District 10… killing Cho… He didn’t think he could. And that was what he would have had to do if he’d stayed.

So he ran. He dove into the bushes and camouflaged himself. There were leaves in his hair, and twigs stuck in his clothes.

He would stay away from her. He wouldn’t go looking for her, he wouldn’t go near her. He hoped Harry killed her, so he could kill Harry and go home.


	36. Fallen Tributes 7

That night there were no faces in the sky. Only the anthem of Panem disturbed the night. All three Tributes stared at the night sky, and thought of the ways this could end. Two losers, one winner.

One survivor.

One Victor.


	37. Night 7

That night was spent by herself. Cho knew this was best for everyone. Best for her. She was attached to both of them. She cared too much. Whoever died, whoever won, it didn’t matter. 

Cho sung the words of a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her when she was younger. The words, usually enough to lull her to sleep, now merely reminded her how far away from home she was.

Still she sang. She sang into the night, and prayed sleep would come soon.

————

Harry didn’t know what to do. He knew what the Gamemakers wanted him to do. He knew what his District wanted him to do. Hell, he even knew what his family wanted him to do.

He knew what he could and couldn’t do. He just didn’t want to.

He could survive by killing two more people. He just didn’t want to kill one of them. Yet if he didn’t, he would die. Did he rate the life of another over his own? And if he did, did that make him insane?

————

Daniel once again set up camp for the night. It was more than just for shelter, it gave him something to do. A routine to follow. Something familiar.

Anything he did in District 1 was out of the question, so this was the only thing left he had.  Building a camp. He couldn’t help laugh at the irony.

Daniel hated the outdoors. He avoided it whenever he could. And now he was building a camp because it was _familiar_.


	38. Day 8

The day began almost the same as the day before; with a standoff.

“I don’t want to kill you, Cho,” Harry said.

“You have to. One of you has to.”

“What about you? Don’t you want to go home?”

“I can’t kill you. Either of you. I don’t have it in me.” Tears formed in her eyes. “I don’t have it in me.”

“If you want to survive you don’t have a choice.”

“I could have killed both of you. You _and_ Daniel. I had a choice. I chose _not_ to.” She wiped at her eyes. “I wasn’t cut out for this.”

“Don’t worry about it for now, okay? Why don’t we call for a ceasefire, just for the day.” He gave a crooked smile. “Maybe you’ll find it easier to kill me with my back turned. Joke,” he quickly added when her eyes widened. “That was a joke.”

“Alright. Alright. One last time. After today, however, the next time we meet… will be the last time for one of us.”

“Deal.”

————

Daniel spent his day picking apples. He kept his ears pealed for the sound of intruders. He would kill anyone who came for him. He wouldn’t even look. He would just grab his sword and swing. He had to. He didn’t want to die here.

He took a bite from his apple, even as his picked another. He knew he wouldn’t eat that many, but they might serve as weapons in the case someone came looking for him. They might not kill, but they might at least by him some time.


	39. Fallen Tributes 8

Another day gone by, another day without any casualties. None of the Tributes seemed eager to attack.

If this went on any longer, the audience would get bored, and the Gamekeepers would have to interfere. And it never went boded well when the Gamekeepers interfered.


	40. Night 8

He came out of nowhere. Daniel never stood a chance. Daniel was on his knees with Harry’s arm around his neck from behind. He struggled with all his might.

Neither of them was particularly strong or big, and at the moment, Harry was the one with the advantage. Harry’s arm tightened around his neck. Daniel’s nails clawed at the skin, but the hold didn’t loosen. He could feel himself go blue. He couldn’t draw enough air into his lungs to breathe.

He threw an elbow back, he scratched at the available skin, he struggled harder. Harry’s other hand was on Daniel’s face and twisted.

The snap that followed stopped all other sound. Everything seemed to have come to a standstill. Daniel no longer struggled against the hold. Harry drew his arm back. Daniel fell to the ground with a thump.

Harry breathed heavily. His body trembled and he couldn’t stop. What had he done?

————

Cho heard the struggle. She heard the bone snap. It sent her heart racing. Two people whom she cared about, whom she shouldn’t care about, were fighting to the death. And then there had to be one more death. Her. She had to be killed by a person she loved. Be killed by a person who might even love her back. It would be a cruel fate on both their sides. It wasn’t something Cho could live with.

She unsheathed her knife again. For the last time. She breathed deeply. She needed all her courage for this. Her hands didn’t shake this time. She raised the dagger. Then brought it down, straight into her own chest.

All the air in her lungs escaped her. She didn’t scream, she didn’t cry. Her head drooped forward, until she fell over.

Harry was right. She didn’t have a choice. She had to kill. So she killed herself.


	41. The Winner

Harry looked up at the sky as he heard not one, but two canon shots. Surely that wasn’t right?

Then the Gamemakers’ voice echoed through the Arena.

“Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of the hundredth annual Hunger Games.”

It couldn’t be. He swallowed the bile that threatened to rise in his throat.

“Harry Potter.”


End file.
